The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a battery and a battery specification determination method, and more specifically to a battery control apparatus and method and a battery specification determination method, both suitably used in a system connected with distributed power generations.
Distributed generations such as photovoltaic power generation and wind power generation are currently drawing attention but the amount of electricity produced by these power generations is influenced by natural environments. To secure stability in power distribution systems by minimizing power flow variations caused by the distributed generations, a technology has been known which adjusts a demand/supply balance in the distribution systems by installing batteries on the terminal load side of pole-mounted transformers in the distribution system.
One such technology has been known which controls the battery to reverse a stable power flow according to the amount of power generation. This technique is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-9-135536. Another technique is known which involves monitoring a generation state of the generator and a load state of the system and, based on these information, controlling a discharging state of the battery. This technique is disclosed in JP-A-8-308104.